Christ Kitten
by BabieBlues
Summary: Edward's an ass man, Bella Swan his best friend has the perfect ass and he doesn't let her forget it. It's only a matter of time before he secures her as his girlfriend.


"Christ Kitten, I fucking love your ass." Edward, my best friend, groaned. I flitted out of the way as his hand reached to grab me and he groaned again when the tips of his fingers brushed against me. I giggled softly as I walked to the kitchen, waving my hips just a little more than necessary causing him to whimper then lean over to bury his head in the couch.

It was no news to me that Edward loved my ass, ever since we hit puberty he kept reminding me how perfect he thought my figure was.

I quickly grabbed the tub of strawberry cream cheese from the fridge and a spoon then walked back to sit on the couch farthest away from Edward.

"Why are you so far away?" He whined. "Come back over here Kitten."

I scoffed at him. "And risk molestation?" I questioned jokingly. "I think I'll take my chances over here.

"Fine." He huffed but dragged my bare feet to rest in his lap. I sighed contentedly as I felt his hands start to rub slow circles on the soles of my feet. I groaned softly making him smile at me.

I knew I loved Edward and even though I'd never told him he seemed to know it too. We stayed quiet or a while, us simply enjoying the others company. It was crazy how much we acted like a couple, always holding the others hand, going everywhere together, spending almost every waking moment together.

No, my face involuntarily flushed, we weren't a couple. But what I wouldn't give for it to be true…

Just then Edwards thumb came in contact with a particularly ticklish spot causing my leg to wrench out of his grasp and me to giggle uncontrollably. He just shook his head and chuckled lightly at my reaction.

"You really are something Kitten Swan, one of the reasons I'm in love with you." He said softly looking in my eyes. My whole body froze and my long forgotten cream cheese and spoon fell to the floor with a loud **clang**.

"You…" I whispered. "You're what?"

"I'm in love with you Bella and I have been since the first time I saw you and I know you love me too." My breath hitched when he repeated his love for me and I blushed when my suspicions were confirmed, he _did_ know.

"Bella…" He scooted closer to me on the couch, not quite next to me but also not as far as he's been. "Kitten, please say something, anything!" I heard the desperation in his voice and answered him.

"How…" I cried, so very close to tears. "How did you know? Why did you not say anything?" I wanted those answers even though I knew that at the end of the day the answers didn't really matter.

"Alice…" His fingertips brushed my jaw. "She pointed it out to me. God, I was so blind. You could have been mine so much sooner but I was drowning myself thinking you could never love me. That's why I didn't tell you, I thought if I did and you didn't return my feelings our friendship would be over and I just can't deal with that, I'll take you any way I can get you, just please don't leave me, never leave me."

It hurt me to see him in pain and I couldn't take it anymore so I crawled across the length of the couch, straddled him and burrowed myself into his chest relishing in his warmth. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his hands grab onto my back like he was trying to keep me where I am.

"I could never leave you, not unless you didn't want me anymore." I whispered.

"Never." His voice rang with conviction. "I do love you, you know that, right?" he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"You just love me for my ass." I giggled at him. "I love you too." I said more seriously. His hand gently brought my face up and guided me to look in his eyes.

"I love you for _you_. The ass…" He groaned and moved his hands down to cup my cheeks and gave them a squeeze. "The ass is just a really _really_ good perk."

All I could think about was the fact that I was straddling him and that his lips were looking very inviting at the moment.

"I'm going to kiss you now Edward." I purred. "Is that okay?" I would have laughed as he nodded dumbly but all I could think about were those lips and I finally leaned in to press mine to his.

My body exploded with that one simple touch sending my nerves into full auto. Every kiss, every touch, made me crazy and too soon he pulled away then kissed me chastely once, twice, three times. We sat with our foreheads together and he reached around to entwine our fingers, resting them on either side of us.

"Mmm I want you to be my girlfriend Kitten." He moaned and our lips met chastely again.

"Well that's good because I want you to be my boyfriend Edward." I told him.

"Good."


End file.
